Leap of Faith
by Crimson Coin
Summary: FIN Just a sweet litte Jeff-Lita for all you shippers out there. FIN Please R


Title: Leap of Faith  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Summery: Just a sweet little Jeff/Lita thing for all you peeps.  
  
Rating: MY FIRST PG! Wow, what does that sound like (sighs). Ah well.  
  
Disclaimer: All is property of not me. Actually property of themselves and WWE Entertainment. And if the two mentioned are reading this ... HEY GUYS! WHAT'S UP!  
  
Pairing: See summery.  
  
Archiving: More than welcome, just let me know.  
  
+++  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Awwww, come on. What are yah, Chicken?"  
  
"No!" Lita stepped flush against him, looking to her left. "Go ahead."  
  
The other man nodded, getting on his knees and tying their ankles together.  
  
Lita smiled. "See? I'm not chicken."  
  
Jeff smiled back. "I didn't think you were." He could feel her racing heartbeat against his chest, her breathing ever so delicate. God, he loved that feel. "Nervous?"  
  
"No!" she shot back.  
  
"Well you just seem a little flustered that's all."  
  
"I'm gonna do it."  
  
Jeff winked. "And here I thought it was because we're so ... close ... together."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself."  
  
"Oh come on, honey ... I know being this close to you ... makes my heart race."  
  
Lita couldn't keep the smile, or the soft blush away and she just looked up at him, almost adoringly for a few moments. "You're so sweet."  
  
The easiest smile slid onto his face. "Just don't tell anyone. Can't have the guys thinking I'm a softy for my woman." He cocked his head. "So ... you gonna go through with this?"  
  
"I'm gonna jump."  
  
He laughed. "You have no choice. If I'm jumping ... then so are you."  
  
She eyed him. "You wouldn't do that to me. If I really didn't want to."  
  
"True. But I wouldn't let you live it down ... ever."  
  
She sighed. "Which is why I end up doing all this crazy stuff."  
  
Then he put on ... the puppy face. "You mean you don't like our quality time?"  
  
"Now don't start that again."  
  
He threw his head back. "Ahhhh! Lita doesn't love me."  
  
She laughed, swatting at his chest. "Oh shut up. You know I do."  
  
That smile spread on his face again. "Oh how could you not. I'm so cute and sexy and stuff, you just couldn't resist me. I mean, what woman could."  
  
Lita cocked a brow. "Actually, if I recall correctly, the only reason I went out with you to begin with is because when you asked me out, you said that if I refused you, you'd jump off a cage ... and I believe through a table. I said yes, since I didn't want my friend to kill himself at Survivor Series ... and you did it ANYWAY!"  
  
He pouted slightly, his eyebrows raised innocently. "I just couldn't resist. It's not my fault. When it comes to all the insane jumps and risky leaps ... I just can't resist."  
  
"Mmmmm, I'll bet."  
  
"Well, you still went out with me."  
  
The smile on her face was knowing. "That had nothing to do with what you said. You were rooming with Jericho at the time and he said you never shut up about me. Saying how ... fun I was ... sweet I was ... how ..." She cocked her head, her eyes boring through his. "How beautiful you thought I was."  
  
He blushed slightly, ducking his head a little. "So ... I ... I uhm ... Shut up!"  
  
Lita laughed. "Now who's flustered?"  
  
He jostled as the cord around his ankles was tightened. "I'm not flustered."  
  
She glanced down as the man moved on to her ankles. "Well, I just thought it was so adorable that you always talked about me. That you really thought like that and it was so sweet." Then looked up at Jeff. "But sometimes ... I just don't think you're good looking enough for me."  
  
Jeff nodded. "I know what you mean. Like I always thought Stacy had the greatest body and prettiest face and ... well I never had a shot with her, so I figured I'd settle for what I could get, you know." His voice so serious.  
  
"STACY!" Her eyes fired. "SETTLE!" She nearly growled. "That two bit slut, you think she's prettier than me that long legged ditsy freak of ..." she trailed off, looking right through him ... seeing everything in his eyes. "I hate you."  
  
Jeff laughed, heartily.  
  
"Don't do that to me."  
  
"Aww, Baby." He cooed. "I love it when you're jealous." She glared at him and he smiled. "Like when I do an autograph signing and you just wanna slap the hell outta any girl who looks at me with the slightest show of desire. Especially the ones that think they have a chance, and basically throw themselves at me."  
  
"That's why I stopped going to your signings."  
  
"Yeah, and here I loved it when you're there. You're so pretty and incredibly sexy when you're angry and jealous."  
  
She glared. "You better not do anything."  
  
"What do you think, I'm nuts?" he answered with a smile. "First of all, you'd hurt me. And second ... well I'll use what the Rock gave me for advice. See you are the purveyor of pie, so why in the hell would I ever want to piss you off? Plus I know your temper and frankly am afraid of you."  
  
"It's good to know you're with me out of fear and sex."  
  
He eyed her a moment, she sounded hurt or like she was trying to mask it. His voice dropped with seriousness as he hooked a finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him. "You know I'm playing. I love you. You're everything to me."  
  
She simply looked up at him a good long moment then smiled. "I know." Then jostled as her cord was tightened.  
  
"You're all set." The man said. "Just jump."  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
"You sure? I wouldn't want you to do anything you didn't want to do."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"One sec," he said and she looked up at him. "Feel my back pocket."  
  
Her hand traced back, feeling a prominent hard bulge in his back pocket. "You might wanna get that checked. Your hip isn't supposed to stick out like that."  
  
Jeff laughed. "Actually that's not my hip, that's my wallet. I meant the other one, reach in. Left hand ... left pocket."  
  
She did, the smiled falling from her face as she recognized what was in her fingers. "Jeff?"  
  
"Marry me." He breathed.  
  
Shocked at first, she didn't move, simply looking up at him. Up at those absolutely beautiful eyes. Then the most gorgeous of smiles came to her face. "Yes." And she slipped the ring onto her finger.  
  
Jeff wrapped his arms around her, smiling back at her, a little tear slipping from his eye. "I love you."  
  
She blinked back her tears as well. "I love you too." And Lita reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him to her for a feverish kiss. A kiss he more than willingly returned.  
  
And locked in this passionate embrace ... they jumped.  
  
-FIN  
  
*** Well here's a short and sweet one. And I believe I've upset many people with the ending for my Livin' on the Edge, so I'm trying to make up for it. SEE! I CAN WRITE SAP IF I WANT TO! So, read, review, talk to me. Let me know what you think. I love each and every review. Keep it real. - C.C.*** 


End file.
